Exhaust gas turbochargers serve in general for increasing the power of piston engines by allowing an increase of the air flow rate and thus an increase of the fuel rate per combustion cycle. By means of a so-called variable turbine geometry, the turbine inlet cross-section of the nozzle channels running to the turbine wheel can be regulated and, thereby, the flow parameter of the turbine can be adjusted. The variable turbine geometry is usually formed by a ring of guide vanes which are rotatably mounted and, for example, reduce a cross-section which is free for the exhaust gas. Hereby, the exhaust gas velocity increases as well as the power available for driving the exhaust gas turbocharger, whereby the speed and the compressor pressure increase.
From DE 103 25 985 A1, a generic supercharger device is known which has a guide apparatus with a mounting ring and a contour sleeve. They are spaced apart from one another by spacers, wherein between the mounting ring and the contour sleeve, adjustable guide vanes are rotatably mounted. Here, the mounting ring is centered and supported by an annular flexible support element with respect to a housing of the supercharger device. For this, the support element is manufactured with a constant wall thickness by a non-cutting and/or cutting method, wherein in particular the supercharger device is to be manufactured in a more cost-effective manner.
From DE 10 2004 023 214 A1, a further generic supercharger device is known in which a vane mounting ring is configured as metal injection molding part or as investment casting. Hereby, in particular the amount of rework is to be minimized.
Further generic supercharger devices are known, for example, from DE 10 2004 044 703 A1, DE 10 2004 033 884 A1, DE 103 37 495 A1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,565.